Congratulations?
by Art-Of-Escape
Summary: Yuuri was having a very strange dream about Murata Ken. MuraYuu.


**I decided to try my hand at writing one of my favourite KKM pairings as it doesn't have nearly enough attention in the fanfiction world.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh.**

* * *

Shibuya Yuuri, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, was dreaming.

He must be, for the place where he was standing was not his bedroom as he had last been but just outside the great doors of Shinou's Temple. Blinking sleepily, Yuuri wondered what he was supposed to do now and figured he may as well enter the Temple. So he did.

It was quiet. There was no one to bother him. He half expected a Soushu-possessed Shinou to jump out from around a corner and kill him, like in previous nightmares. But this wasn't a nightmare, Yuuri decided; it felt more like a dream.

So Yuuri, clad in only his royal blue silk pyjamas, made his way around the Temple, curious as to why he was having such a strange dream. Suddenly, a shadow flashed across his vision. He shivered, looked around and followed. His black eyes were wide with fear and confusion. _It's only a dream, it's only a dream,_ he chanted to himself as he followed the black shadow around another corner.

Yuuri glanced around; he was deep within the confines of the Temple. Somewhere he'd never been before. And there was a single door on the far right of the hallway. Looking around, Yuuri figured he was supposed to enter. So, as quietly as he could, he walked over to the door and opened it. Popping his head in, he looked around, squinting into the darkness.

Opening the door a little wider, Yuuri leaned in further, it was awfully dark and scary in here, and perhaps he shouldn't go in after all. Just as Yuuri had made his decision to leave, a weight pressed against his back and pushed him into the room, snapping his head around Yuuri thought he saw a flash of blonde hair.

He stumbled into the room and jumped as the door shut behind him. Oh no, oh no. He didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit! He tried the door handle but it wouldn't turn and a candle flickered alight behind him. His hands fell from the doorknob and, with wide fearful eyes, he turned to meet his fate and saw... Murata!

Yuuri cocked his head to the side and blinked at the random appearance of a sleeping Murata Ken. The Daikenja was sleeping in a lavish four-poster bed, not dissimilar to Yuuri's own, in simple green silk pyjamas with gold trimming in the same style as Yuuri's own.

When Murata was sleeping he didn't look nearly as threatening and scary as he did in the daylight with all that glintyness of the glasses and ominous words. He just looked like MuraKen, no Daikenja in sight. Yuuri smiled to himself, what a strange dream. He shuffled over to the bed and thought something along the lines of: 'tired, bed, Murata, strange dream'. So, he carefully rested himself upon the king-sized bed next to his weirdo best friend and quickly fell asleep.

It was a good sleep. Almost like being home in Yuuri's own bed back on Earth! There was no kicking Wolfram or wiggling Greta, both of which would steal the blanket leaving him cold but too tired to complain. Warmth emanated from Yuuri's left, he snuggled towards it.

At that moment, Murata opened him eyes to come literally face to face with the Demon King himself and, for what it's worth, he upheld his Daikenja reputation and did not panic. In fact, the only thing Murata was thinking was: 'warm, bed, Shibuya, strange dream' and closed his eyes again.

Yuuri was having a very odd dream, one he did not have very often, a dream full of nameless faces and soft, probing hands and curvaceous girly bodies. He ground up against the closest thing to relieve some tension from his sleeping body. The thing he happened to grind into was Murata, whose eyes quickly shot back open again. He was suddenly very aware of his situation and very aware of a certain Soukoku grinding into a very sensitive area.

Yuuri was on cloud nine. He felt really nice. He was warm and a pleasant feeling was coiling in his tummy that was both unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. He hands tightened unknowingly on Murata's shirt. His mouth parted a little in pleasure and Murata groaned as he felt his arousal grow at the sight of that panting mouth combined with the pressure against his more sensitive areas. And damn it! He knows he shouldn't be so surprised but he forgets how quickly and needily a teenage body responds.

In no time at all, and to his shame, he finds himself grinding into Yuuri's timid thrusts. Yuuri becomes aware of a change in his dream as he is suddenly not in a bath full of buxom girls but in a bed with Murata Ken. He blearily stares at the flushed face in front of him, too tired and aroused to think too hard. And then, Murata looks up and their eyes meet and a new kind of eroticism reveals itself to Yuuri.

A stuttered gasp comes from Yuuri at a hard thrust, his hands twisting Murata's shirt. Murata's own hands leave Yuuri's waist to play with the buttons of pyjama shirt.

The next thing he knows Murata is on top of him and between his legs, slowly penetrating him. And it hurt, it hurt a lot. But Yuuri tightened his hold on Murata's shoulders and Murata looked up into his face, leaned down and kissed him on the mouth before fully sheathing himself within the Maou. It was tight and hot and oh my god!

They lay like that in silence for a bit and then Murata pulled out a tiny bit before thrusting back in slowly. His eyes glazed over in pleasure. Yuuri returned the glazed look, he felt so good. This was the best dream he'd ever had even though it was a boy, even though it was _Murata Ken_. The thrusts got less slow and more forceful. Yuuri exploded with pleasure as Murata brushed up against _something_. Something good.

"Ah! W-what was tha..."

Murata moaned above him and Yuuri could _feel_ the moan inside him and oh my god! Murata was _inside_ him!

"Y-you're _inside_ m-me!"

With those words Murata sped up his thrusts, his mind filled with Yuuri and pleasure and eroticism. Their moans bled together, Murata lifted his friend's legs up for better access until he was practically bending the Maou in half and Yuuri's hands scrabbled on the bed surface before finally deciding to hold onto the pillow behind his head.

Then suddenly he was coming, harder than he had ever cum before, spraying his own seed onto his chest and face with a choked yell. Murata took one look at Yuuri's cum covered face below him and felt every bit the pervert he'd been accused of as he came deep inside of Yuuri.

Murata flopped down, exhausted, onto Yuuri. They stayed like that in silence, panting. Yuuri was already half asleep again by the time Murata had gained enough strength to remove his body from Yuuri. Yuuri only gave a slight whimper at the removal of Murata from inside his body.

Murata rolled onto the bed beside Yuuri and, with no time wasted fretting, fell asleep.

* * *

Yuuri awoke to a strange room, wearing nothing but his unbuttoned pyjama top. He felt sticky and strange and _sore_. A sort of pleasant achy sore like after a good training session with Conrad but then he turned onto his side and his poor body stung, right down _there_. Where it had never stung like this before. Then he remembered his strange dream that suddenly didn't seem much like a dream at all and opened his eyes to come to face to face with Murata Ken.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuuri bolted up into sitting position before biting hard on his lip at the suddenly very explainable pain in his bum.

Murata had woken at the scream and took one look at Yuuri then one look at his shirtless self and understood.

"Oh."

Before Yuuri could work himself up into a fully fledged panic, Murata placed his hands on his shoulders and dismissed the flinch Yuuri gave.

"Shibuya, you need to calm down."

"C-calm down?" He screeched, in a very unflattering Wolfram-esque way.

"Shibuya!" Murata tightened his hold on Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded tentatively. "O-okay."

"It's alright; no one has to know, if you're worried. Did I... hurt you?"

Yuuri's face flushed a deep red and he made some stuttering noises that, before Murata could even begin to translate, were cut off by a noise in the hallway approaching his temporary lodgings in Shinou's Temple.

"Shibuya-''

But Yuuri was already making his way off the bed and under it. Murata threw his pants down to him and got back into the bed, pulling the covers high up his naked chest. Feigning sleep, he heard as the door creaked open softly. _Not Wolfram then_, he thought to himself.

"No sign of him here." He heard a female voice (a guard?) mutter to someone else.

"Right then, let's go inform the retainers."

They've realised that Yuuri's missing then, Murata thought as he heard the door creaking closed again. And then a soft voice in his ear said,

"Enjoy yourself last night?"

"I'll take it this was the results of your unsavoury meddling, hmm, Shinou?" Murata whispered in reply, opening his eyes to a smug-looking Shinou.

"Shinou!" A traumatised looking Yuuri appeared from under the bed.

"Ah! Yuuri! How'd you sleep? Comfortably, I pray?"

It seems that Yuuri did not hear any of their whispered words.

"I-I..." Yuuri sat up before catching site of Murata and blushed.

Shinou rolled his eyes but a small smile was working away at the corners of his mouth.

"That well, huh? You'd better get dressed though and think up a good excuse to suddenly becoming engaged to my Daikenja, your retainers are outside the Temple."

Murata's head snapped up. _Engaged?_

"My retainers? I'll... wait, _engaged?_"

"Mhmm! According to tradition you are now engaged to Murata Ken."

"Ehhhh!"

It clicked suddenly in Murata's head.

"You summoned him."

"Indeed." Shinou replied.

"I don't understand! Why am I now engaged to Murata? What about Wolfram?"

"Shinou summoned you to the place where I was sleeping and you then willingly slept in my bed under the guidelines of a Summon where we then consummated the 'deal' and I now assume that Shinou himself has sanctioned it. It overrules all previous engagements."

"Con-consummated? Gah! Why does Shin Makoku have such weird, complex traditions in the first place!"

Shinou shrugged, "because it's fun."

* * *

**TBC... maybe.**

**I know, I know. Cliche and crack-y but what the hey? I thought, why not? So here we are.**

**Oh yeah. I am also writing a fic for ConYuu fans (it's a PWP *iz ashamed*), it's a particular kind of fic I haven't really found anywhere yet so I thought I'd write it (the PWP bit is quite common though).**


End file.
